Power Rangers Dynatheos
Power Rangers Dynatheos (often abbreviated as PRD) is the eighth series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Fumetsu Sentai Kamiranger '''(literally Immortal Squadron God Ranger'). It chronologically follows 'Power Rangers Forbidden Quest. It is suceeded by Power Rangers Grimm Tales. Summary When Rome fell, Olympus fell with it and the Gods one by one disappeared; some into history and others by the sword. Now in Magnum Graces, The old world is trying to re-emerge, but five warrirors of the bloodline of the gods will rise to become Power Rangers. Rangers Main Article: Pantheon Rangers Main Arctice: Ghost Rangers Allies 'Pan '- God of the Woods and Protector of the Spirit Morphers. Later grants the Red Ranger his tertiary zord 'God Spirits '- spirits of deceased gods who have returned in spirit form. *'Ares '- God of War. Patron of the Red Ranger *'Artemis '- Goddess of the Hunt. Patron of the Blue Ranger *'''Apollo - God of Light, Music, Prothecy and the Arts Patron of the Yellow Ranger *'Hermes' - God of Theives, Messengers, Merchants, Travellers and the Roads. Patron of the Green Ranger *'Aphrodite' - Goddess of Love and Beauty. Patron of the Pink Ranger *'Athena' - Goddess of War, Wisdom and Crafts. Patron of the Silver Ranger Dionysus - God of Wine, Festivites and Madness. Grants the Blue Ranger her secondary zord. Hephaestus '- God of Fire and Blacksmithing. Grants the Yellow Ranger his secondary zord. '''Hera '- Queen of Olympus and Goddess of Marriage. Grants the Green Ranger his secondary zord. 'Demeter '- Goddess of the Harvest. Grants the Pink Ranger her secondary zord. 'Hestia '- Goddess of the Hearth and Home. Grants the Red Ranger his secondary zord. 'Ouranus '- Protogenoi of the Sky 'The Alcaean Rangers '- With the ressurection of Typhon through the use of Dr Perdix's old machine and bio-merging studies. The Rangers that defeated the orginal inventions are called in to destroy the last of the evil projects. Villains 'Gaia '- Protogenoi of the Earth 'Tartarus - '''Protogenoi of the Underworld '''Echidna '- Mother of Monsters, the widow of Typhon (and his parallel self Typhoeus) 'Oceanus '- Protogenoi of the Ocean Arsenals *'''Spirit Morphers **'Roman Mode' *'Spartan Swords' *'Spartan Sheilds' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, shared zord, ➲ carrier zord *'Magna Graecia Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆◆◆◆❖❖➲ **'Pantheon Megazord '◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆◆◆ ***'Spartoi Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ ****'Olympic Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ *****'Red Wolf Zord'◆ *****'Blue Deer Zord'◆ *****'Yellow Raven Zord'◆ *****'Green Snake Zord'◆ *****'Pink Dolphin Zord'◆ ****'Athenian Megazord'◆❖❖❖❖ *****'Silver Owl Zord'◆ *****'Violet Tiger Zord' *****'Orange Quail Zord' *****'Jade Crane Zord' *****'Teal Bull Zord' ***'Overlord Megazord'◆◆◆ ****'White Eagle Zord'◆ ****'Navy Hippokampi Zord'◆ ****'Black Cerberus Zord'◆ **'Autokrate Megazord'◆❖❖ ***'Gold Falcon Zord'◆ ***'Scarlet Boar Zord' ***'Emerald Goat Zord' **'Azure Gryphon Carrierzord'➲ Episodes #My Big Fat Greek Beginning Part 1 #My Big Fat Greek Beginning Part 2 #My Big Fat Greek Beginning Part 3 #The Oddessy Begins Part 1 #The Oddessy Begins Part 2 #Tinos #Paros #Skyros #Icaria #Kythira Part 1 #Kythira Part 2 #Kos #Karpathos #Lefkada #Andros #Thassos #Zakynthos Part 1 #Zakynthos Part 2k #Naxos #Samos #Lemnos #Corfu #Cephalonia #Chios #Rhodes #Lesbos #Euboea #Return to Troy Part 1 #Return to Troy Part 2 #Crete #Morea #Thrace #Siciling #Trapped in Carthage #Carthage Carnage #There and Back #Pillars of Hercules #Scylla and Charydis #Thrace Returns #Cyprus Part 1 #Cyprus Part 2 #Theselonika #Constantinople Part 1 #Constantinople Part 2 #Eprius #Fall of Olympus Part 1 #Fall of Olympus Part 2 #Fall of Olympus Part 3 #Fall of Olympus Part 4 #Fall of Olympus Part 5 Trivia *All Characters and Series are based on Greco-Roman Mythology and some from the Etruscan Mythology as well. See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series